Wheelbarrows have been utilized for thousands of years. The basic design of the standard wheelbarrow has not changed in many years. Throughout history, difficulties in trying to dump and maneuver the standard wheelbarrows have been accepted. The current design solves these problems with use of a brake and a dump locking mechanism. The brake not only holds the wheel stationary during wheelbarrow dumping, but also can assist with movement on inclined surfaces. The new design will attract consumers who are interested in an ergonomically friendly wheelbarrow that will ease the amount of work.